


Impressions.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky meets erica parents for the first time - and it's awkward they could have a dinner or something This could be set post wentworth where aswell erica parents are having trouble with franky being with erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions.

Franky slipped her top off and felt a hand on her stomach, she turned around and kissed Erica on the lips quickly, but distractedly.  
“Come on, which one?” she held up two shirts.  
Erica laughed, “Mm, I think you look better like this,” she traced her finger over the bare skin on Franky’s stomach.  
Franky rolled her eyes, “Somehow, I don’t think your parents would agree. Come on, which one?”  
“That one,” Erica pointed, “Don’t stress so much.”  
“How can I not Erica? You diss them out all the time and talk about strict they are. Now you’re dating me – a girl, and an ex prisoner.”  
“Mum will be fine, okay? It’s just dad, but we’ll deal with him.”  
“Yeah but they loved Mark, you always say – “  
“But I love you. We’ll be fine, okay? It might take them some time, but they’ll be fine. I promise,” Erica took Franky’s face in her hands and looked her in the eye. Franky nodded. Erica didn’t let on how nervous she was herself.

Erica squeezed Franky’s hand and smiled at her. God, even now that smile melted Franky’s heart. And calmed her down. How was it all she ever needed was a smile or a touch from Erica and everything else just felt…right? Erica knocked on the door.  
“Erica,” she embraced her daughter warmly before turning to Franky, “you must be Franky,” to Franky’s surprise, she gave her a quick hug too.  
“Mrs Davidson,” Franky said automatically.  
“Oh Cheryl, please,” she smiled, “come in, come in.”  
The three sat down at the dining table.  
“Where’s dad?” Erica asked nervously.  
On cue, her father appeared, “Erica,” he said, “how’s business?”  
“Good, dad, I love pro bono work. How are you?” Erica asked, trying to keep her voice light.  
“Hmm, I still think you should attract a higher class of clientele, Erica,” her father’s eyes flitted to Franky, measuring her up, “You must be…uh…um,” he trailed off.  
“Franky, dad,” Erica said sternly.  
“Franky, right. That suits, I suppose.”  
Franky frowned, “Excuse me? Suits?”  
“Well, it’s a very butch name isn’t it? I mean, clearly Erica’s the woman of this…relationship.”  
“Dad!” Erica exclaimed, “god, here five minutes… Seriously?”  
“Well, what do you expect, Erica? She’s a criminal for god’s sake. We saw what she did on that tv show, I mean you met her in prison, Erica.”  
Erica stood up, “Dad, if it wasn’t for criminals you and I wouldn’t have fucking careers.”  
“Do not swear at me, Erica,” her father was on his feet now too, “You’re a fool, this is just some stupid phase but you’re not twenty, darling, you’re thirty. You should be settling down – “  
“I am settling down, dad. With Franky,” Erica stated firmly.

Franky’s jaw was clenched and she was resisting the urge to walk out. She’d known this was a mistake, Erica’s conservative father was never going to understand that his beloved daughter had entered into a lesbian relationship with a criminal.  
“With all respect…sir,” Franky started, “I served my time. The prison system, well your daughter actually, has helped me change so much. I’m rehabilitated, honestly and I,” she hesitated, “I love Erica very much. I want to spend my life with her, take care of her – “  
“How’s that? Do you work?” her father interrupted coldly.  
“Well, I’m interning at Erica’s firm. I studied law in Wentworth and I’m nearly finished my degree now.”  
“You? A lawyer?” he threw his hands up, turning to Erica, “she’s part of your firm? How are you ever going to get business with a criminal employed there?”  
“Dad, I swear to god if you can’t accept Franky and I, I will walk out of this house and never come back. I love her, okay? You’re not even giving her a chance, if you would just get to know her, realise I love her – “  
“What about Mark? He would still marry you, you know.”  
“I’m not interested. I’m in love with Franky. And one day, when this country isn’t so fucking backwards, I will marry her,” she let that hang in the air for a moment, before grabbing Franky’s hand, “Let’s go home, Franky.”  
She pulled Franky out of the chair and headed to the door just to be greeted by…  
“You have to be fucking kidding me,” now Erica was really pissed.  
“Nice to see you too,” her ex-fiancee replied.  
“Why are you here, Mark?”  
“Because you won’t take my calls, you won’t see me. Your folks told me you’d be here tonight…”  
“So you crashed the dinner where my girlfriend,” she emphasised the word, “is meeting my parents.”  
Franky was uncharacteristically silent, surveying the situation. At least Erica’s mother looked slightly uncomfortable; she clearly knew this wasn’t right but her dad looked smug as fuck which pissed Franky off. Mark looked nervous with that stupid smile on his face, like Erica would actually be happy to see him.  
“Erica, I still love you – “  
“I don’t love you, Mark. It is over, so over. Get that through your head, we are never getting back together.”  
“Darling,” her dad started, “give him another chance. He’s better than this criminal you’ve bought home,” he waved his hand dismissively at Franky.

Underestimated. Again. She was out of prison now but sometimes it felt like the stigma was never going to leave. Erica was the only one who saw her for who she was. Nobody else could see through the fucking label; prisoner, criminal, low-life. Sometimes she wondered what the point was in being good…but then she looked at Erica and remembered. She was a better person now, she had made something of herself; the world just didn’t give a shit. Erica was still arguing with her parents and Mark but it was like background noise now.

“Shut up,” she interrupted and in seconds had Mark, who was still confessing his undying love for Erica, pinned to the wall, arm crushing his neck, “she’s not interested, got it? She’s with me now and if you think I’m letting her go back to some scum like you who doesn’t make her happy, you’re well mistaken. Just piss off.”  
“Franky,” Erica pulled her off of Mark, feeling Franky’s arms shaking in her grip; she hated when Franky lost her temper, even when she was understood it, at moment’s like this, “let’s just go.”

“I don’t know how you were ever with that prick, Erica,” Franky kicked the wheel of the car before getting in and switching on the ignition.  
“Hey, would you calm down? Don’t let it get to you, please. They’ll get over it, just give them time,” Erica said soothingly, putting a hand on Franky’s shaking hand on the steering wheel, “do you want me to drive? You’re shaking.”  
“No, I’m fine Erica,” Franky stared straight ahead, hate still apparent in her eyes.  
“Please, Franky. You know I hate it when you’re like this – “  
“Am I just meant to take all that, Erica? Just sit there and listen to them talk shit about me, I can’t just do nothing.”  
“I know that,” Erica was getting frustrated now but took a deep breath; one of them had to keep a level head after all, “and no, you’re not. That’s why we’re leaving, Franky. I’m not going to let them treat either of us like shit. But you have got to get a hold of your temper.”  
Franky leaned forward, putting her head against the wheel, nodding silently. She could feel her heart pounding through her chest but she could hear it in Erica’s voice; it scared her when Franky got angry. She lost control. Franky had never, ever hurt Erica but they did replace their plate’s every few weeks when Franky had first got out of Wentworth. Generally, she had better control these days but sometimes, mostly when someone disrespected her or where she’d come from, she could lose it.  
“I’m sorry,” Franky said softly, before counting to ten in her head and taking a few deep breath’s. She cracked all her knuckles before Erica placed her hand Franky’s cheek. Franky’s eyes fluttered closed and she let her body calm itself down for a few minutes.  
“I love you,” Erica kissed her gently on the lips.  
“Mm, I love you too,” Franky replied, opening her eyes, “I’m sorry I lost my temper, I didn’t mean to upset you – “  
“I know, I know. It was a shit situation, I knew they’d be bad, I just didn’t think they’d be that bad,” Erica said; it was true, she’d known her parents wouldn’t like Franky from first impressions, but she’d hoped they’d at least give her a chance.  
“Time,” Franky said, “like you said. Your mum seemed…nice. Maybe we should just get her on side first,” she suggested.  
Erica nodded, “Yeah, she never stands up to dad though. That part’s up to me, but…we’ll figure it out, let’s just get out of here, watch a movie, snuggle up on the couch.”  
Franky nodded, smiling, “Sounds perfect,” she turned on the ignition, reversing out of the fancy driveway of Erica’s parents. Maybe they’d try again in a few weeks or maybe Erica’s relationship with her father would just fall into even further disarray than it already was.


End file.
